Get Rid of Poison Ivy Plants
Poison oak and ivy are dreadful garden companions. The resin in their oil is toxic and causes severe dermatitis or lung problems if you burn it. Here's how to rid your garden of these uninvited pests. Category:Garden Pests and Weeds Steps #'Recognize poison ivy.' It's a vine with groups of 3 pointy leaves, the middle leaf has a slightly longer stem than the two on the side. It sends runners under the ground and can climb up into trees. It can grow just about anywhere. #'Use a glyphosphate-based herbicide to kill the plants', such as Roundup. Mix Roundup Concentrate herbicide with water, 3 times normal strength. #*Don't use ready-mixed Roundup, it's not strong enough for poison ivy. #*Put it in a sprayer, like an empty window cleaner sprayer. Read instructions on the Roundup label. Label the sprayer and keep it for only this purpose, in a safe place. #'On a day that is not windy or about to rain, spray thoroughly' to coat all poison ivy leaves with the solution. #*Wear long pants, long-sleeve shirts, gloves of plastic over cotton, socks and fully enclosed shoes or boots #*Try not to get solution on the plants you like, they will die. Plants take the herbicide in through their leaves, then the plant dies. #*The poison ivy should turn yellow and die in a couple of weeks. #'Dig down into the soil at least 8 inches and remove all of the roots.' #*This will help prevent future regrowth. #*Please make sure you keep your gloves on when digging, or you will get the rash as even dead stalks can give you the rash. #'Wait to use soap & water until AFTER cleansing' with rubbing alcohol, vinegar, mineral spirits or commercial cleanser like Technu. #'Check the area several times a year and take steps to kill the poison ivy.' #*Do this for several years, because where there's poison ivy there's probably more you haven't seen yet. #*Poison ivy is very persistent; it will come back from roots that are not killed or removed. Things You'll Need * A sprayer like an empty Windex * A glyphosphate-based herbicide like Roundup * Long pants, long-sleeve shirts * Socks and fully-enclosed shoes. Boots may be even better! * Gloves (plastic over cotton) * Barrier cream * Rubbing alcohol * Vinegar, or mineral spirits * Commercial cleanser like Technu (optional) * Soap & Water but only AFTER cleansing with cool rubbing alcohol, vinegar, mineral spirits or Technu Tips *Mark the spot where you found the poison ivy with something like a bamboo stick. This will help you check in the future. *Herbicide works best on poison ivy that has already formed berries. *Goats are voracious consumers of poison oak and ivy. If you can gain access to one, hire one to remove your poison ivy naturally. Nurseries or the agricultural extension office can point you in the direction of goats for hire. Remember that even if you use this method, you will still have to dig out the roots. *Teach your kids to recognize poison ivy plants so they can avoid it. *Contact your local agricultural extension office for the best method to remove poison ivy in your area. Warnings *Never burn poison ivy. The smoke from burning poison ivy will cause the same reaction in your lungs that normally happens on the skin. Reactions to this kind of exposure are far more serious than those resulting from topical contact. *Remember that even the bare twigs and branches of these plants are toxic even during the dormant season. *Glyphosphate is a nonselective herbicide and will kill any plant that it comes in contact with. Keep it away from your landscape plants. *When getting rid of poison ivy, be extremely careful not to let the plant touch your skin. Wear gloves and protective clothing. Related Tips and Steps *How to Treat Poison Ivy and Poison Oak *How to Get Rid of Poison Ivy Rashes *How to Grow a TickleMe Plant *How to Get Rid of Groundhogs *How to Grow Healthy Plants *How to Feed Plants in a Hydroponics System the Easy Way Category:Answered questions